The School of Our's All-Stars
The School of Our's All Stars is the fan made spin off series from The School of Our's (Blog Series). The First episode was published Setpember 7, 2013 with 1.6K views having Samantha Agbiro from Season 1 coming in first place and James from Season 3 the runner-up. Season 2 was published on August 29, 2013 Having Tai Palmer from Season 5 winning and Trey being the runner-up. A tbird season is set to start during the summer in 2015 which will be a mixture of returning and new students. The blog series consist of fan favorite students from the School of Our's Series, competing in mental and psychical challenges to win a $5,000 prize. Each player will face eliminations until the finals. In the finals, a winner is crowned. Seasons 1-3 consists of students from the first 6 season of the School of Our's. Series Format Each season the students are split into two teams. There is a team challenge, the team who win are safe from elimination, while the losing team nominates 2 members for elimination. The winning team will vote for one student to leave the competition. The teams are gone when there is 10 contestants left (the Merge). One person will win the challenge and will nominate two people for elimination while the others will vote for one to leave. The one left win $5,000. Season 1: All Stars (2013) First published on September 2, 2013, The students consisted of Duane, David and Samanatha from The School of Our's: CCCS, Brian, Alex, Jakiela and Tayla from The School of Our's: Kirk Middle School, James, Jess, Jotrice, Paige and Tony from The School of Our's: Ridley High School and Dan and Leah from The School of Our's: Ridley High School 2. Samantha came on first place and having James the runner-up Season 2: All Stars 2 (2014) First published on August 29, 2014, The Students Consisted of Keyijah from The School of Our's: CCCS, Declan, Brandyn and Micheal from The School of Our's: Kirk Middle School, Alexis, Shane and Jotrice from The School of Our's: Ridley High School, Kiyah, Morgan and Tri from The School of Our's: Ridley High School 2 and Becca, Bri, Dan, Tai and Trey from The School of Our's: Junior Year. Tai came in first place following Tre (runner-up) and Declan coming in third place. Unlike the first season, there was two teams of eight with 3 nominations. at the final 13, new teams was formed dodge ball style (two teams of 6) having the last person to be picked leaving the competition. Season 3: Detention (2015-16) Publish is October 23, 2015. This is the first season to continue to the next year. The students consists of Duane (Seasons 1-4), Declan and Jakeila from The School of Our's: Kirk Middle School, Jotrice from The School of Our's: Ridley High School, Matt, Kiyah and Leah from The School of Our's: Ridley High School 2, Jasir, Kevyn and Tai from The School of Our's: Junior Year,Autumn, Austin, Nate and Tia The School of Our's: Senior Year. The format is like a veteran vs Newbies, in a boarding school detention theme, where there are different teams each week. The winning team will be safe from elimination while the losing team(s) will be sent to 'Detention' to vote up two members to be at risk of elimination. Unlike the last few season, the members on the winning team and losing team will be voting for one of the two people at risk. Veterans Seasonal Progress The All Stars of the school of our's have seconds to third changes in competing in the competition. The second season had two veterans from the first season. Dan from Season 4 and 5 and Jotrice Holiday from season 3. The third Season of All Stars has half of the contestants veterans. Declan, Duane, Jakeila, Jotrice, Leah, Kiyah and Tai. List of all stars students progess External Links Category:Spin off